Hybrid-electric and electric vehicles distribute energy to various components that are connected to a high-voltage electrical bus and a low-voltage electrical bus. Sources of energy include a battery that is connected to the high-voltage bus and a generator that is also connected to the high-voltage bus. The vehicles generally include a single power converter for transferring energy from the high-voltage electrical bus to the low-voltage electrical bus.